Klaine Drabbles
by glitterandbowties
Summary: 1 shots of Klaine based off of prompts that YOU could give me! All reviews are appreciated and read!
1. Scarves and Broken Cars

_Hi I'm Jocelyn author of another Klaine Fanfic Courage so please check that out! But since over the summer I get bored and have WAAYY more time on my hands I've decided to write some short and sweet drabbles about my OTP Klaine – Kurt and Blaine on Glee! I would love prompts so please suggest as many as you can think of and I will try to get to as many as I can but now enjoy this._

* * *

**PROMPT: BEGINNING**

"Kurt the tire goes on the other way buddy." Burt sighed as he tried to keep his 9 year old occupied while he worked in the shop. The telephone rang and Burt made to answer it leaving Kurt by himself for a couple of minutes.

"But Daddy! I don't want our car to die." Little Blaine Anderson cried as he and his dad drove the family car up to the shop. Blaine's father chuckled out loud but under his breath muttered "This boy really needs to learn how fix a car for once." but Blaine didn't notice he instead gently shut the cars door and skipped away towards the car shop with its fluorescent name spread across the front. Blaine walked right in to find a small boy who looked about his age trying to put a tire on one of the cars.

"Did you kill the car?" Blaine gasped going right up to the boy looking scared for the car's 'life.'

"Of course not silly. The car isn't alive." Kurt smiled at him acting as if they had known each other for ages.

"Oh." Blaine said softly.

"I don't really like car's anyway. Their boring. I do like that scarf though." Kurt smiled pointing the scarf around Blane's neck.

"Thanks!" Blaine said bouncing around again. "My older brother got it for me before he left for college." He explained.

"I have lots of scarves too!" Kurt smiled at Blaine with an intent look on his face. "Do you want to see?"

"Sure." Blaine responded with enthusiasm. Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and took him to the back of the shop where a box full of scarves and other arrangements of clothing lay.

"I like this one." Blaine said pulling out a red and blue striped one.

"That's last season. You can have it." Kurt smiled at Blaine and Blaine wrapped the new scarf around his neck. "Thanks." He smiled sweetly.

"I'm Kurt by the way." Kurt grinned.

"I'm Blaine." Blaine responded. "It's very nice to meet you." He added remembering what his brother, Cooper had told him about being nice when meeting someone new.

"BLAINE!" A yell came from somewhere in the shop.

"KURT!" Another yell came from the same place. The two boys giggled and ran out to find their father's searching for them.

"Blaine! Come on!" Blaine's father scolded him whilst grabbing his hand to take him away. Blaine turned around one final time before he left though and waved good bye to Kurt.

"Bye!" Kurt mouthed smiling at Blaine's adorable face.

* * *

8 years later Blaine Anderson ran down the busy steps of Dalton Academy late for another warblers performance and a finger tapped on Blaine's shoulder. The boy introduced himself as Kurt and Blaine remembered a memory from long ago flashing back to when his father had taken him to Car Repair Shop – this of course when he and his father had been on good terms – and absentmindedly he smiled in response saying, "My name is Blaine."

* * *

_Please send me prompts or ideas if you have them! Also reviews are always nice and if you do write a review THANK YOU SO MUCH for taking that time and putting in that effort! I love you all!_


	2. Lost

_Hi I'm Jocelyn author of another Klaine Fanfic 'Courage' so please check that out! But since over the summer I get bored and have WAAYY more time on my hands I've decided to write some short and sweet drabbles about my OTP Klaine – Kurt and Blaine on Glee! I would love prompts so please suggest as many as you can think of and I will try to get to as many as I can but now enjoy this. I was inspired by a camping trip we went on earlier and got lost more then once._

* * *

**PROMPT: LOST**

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Kurt grumbled as he followed Blaine through the thick forest avoiding a slug that sat precariously on a rock and biting his tongue to not scream.  
"Yeah yeah..." Blaine said studying a large map of the campground they were at.  
"Are you surAHH" Kurt didn't even bother holding back a scream this time. Blaine turned around dropping the map in the process which fell into the river they had been following and it floated away from sight.  
"Kurt, are you OK?" Blaine asked worriedly.  
"My ankle!" Kurt moaned holding his ankle in pain.  
"Well we're almost out any-" Blaine looked around for the map he had been studying quite intently just earlier.  
"Blaine?" Kurt asked sweetly grabbing his hand. "Are we lost?" Blaine stared at Kurt weakly. "Possibly!" He squeaked and Kurt just smiled at him.  
"It's OK if you call Finn or Rachel they'll probably be done berry picking by now." Kurt laughed and Blaine kissed him softly on the top of his head while pulling out his phone.  
"Damn no reception!" He muttered.  
"We'll figure something out." Kurt said trying to be as optimistic as possible and Blaine just nodded grimly.

1/2 an hour later Kurt and Blaine were still lost and hadn't made much progress in getting anywhere.  
"Let's face it." Kurt sighed "We're going to be stuck in the **wild** _forever_!" Kurt then sat on a rock and refused to move and Blaine sighed and sat down beside him.  
"Well if we're going to be stuck here a while..." Blaine smiled leaning in closer and pecking him on the cheek which made Kurt turn press his lips to Blaine's.  
"Mmm..." Blaine murmured between kisses as Kurt tangled his arms in his hair.  
"Hey guys your texts finally came through where are y- oh..." Finn and Rachel who had been camping with them saw Blaine and Kurt lying on the misshaped rock and stopped in there tracks. Kurt and Blaine quickly untangled themselves and coughed.  
"Uh right." Blaine smiled weakly. "We kinda got lost..."

* * *

_ Oh Finn! I want to thank everyone for the story alerts and story favourites! They really mean a lot to me! Reviews are always appreciated too! I will probably post one more drabble today but it will be pretty short... Thanks So much! - Love you all, Starkidfreak!_


	3. Ringtones

_Hi I'm Jocelyn author of another Klaine Fanfic 'Courage' so please check that out! But since over the summer I get bored and have WAAYY more time on my hands I've decided to write some short and sweet drabbles about my OTP Klaine – Kurt and Blaine on Glee! I would love prompts so please suggest as many as you can think of and I will try to get to as many as I can but now enjoy this. No prompt this time but I rewatched Big Brother and thought of this!_

* * *

The familiar catchy tune that Blaine had heard too often played and he groaned.

"Turn off the TV!" He muttered as he rolled over in his sleep. _Wait his sleep?_ Blaine didn't remember falling asleep while watching 'The Wizard of Oz' with Kurt. Then again he had seen it so many times it probably just happened.

"It's not the TV!" Kurt laughed softly beside Blaine. "It's my ringtone. Which means I should probably get my phone-" Kurt stopped midsentence to get out of bed and Blaine just blinked bewildered by this turn of events.

"I'm sorry what?" He asked blinking the sleep out of his eyes.

"Ringtone!" Kurt hissed putting his finger to his lips while talking on his phone in a hushed voice.

* * *

When Kurt finally got off the phone, Blaine stared at him grumpily.

"I can't believe you made a commercial about banking your ringtone." He muttered.

"C'mon Blaine!" Kurt said happily. "The guy in that commercial is so hot and it's not like I'd ever really meet him!" He sighed dreamily_. "WHAT?"_ He added at Blaine's bemused look.

"Nothing." Blaine smiled simply and snuggled back in the bed.

"You know something." Kurt looked at him suspiciously.

"Nope." Blaine replied closing his eyes.

"Have you met the guy?" Kurt asked eyeing him carefully.

"Once or twice." Blaine grinned sneakily and then, "Hey my brother is coming next week do you want to meet him?"

"Sure, sure..." Kurt nodded sleepily and uninterested his mind still racing with amazement about how Blaine had managed to meet his idol.

"You should hook me up with the commercial guy one day." Kurt yawned getting back into bed beside Blaine.

"Haha!" Blaine laughed. "Will do. One day." He grinned sheepishly and turned to face Kurt.

"You'll still love me more right?" Blaine asked. "I mean the other guy is like 10 years older then you anyways." Blaine checked to see if Kurt was listening but he had already fallen back asleep and sighing Blaine turned over and did the same.

* * *

_Hehe just wondering what Blaine's reaction might be. I will start on people's prompts soon but everyone is aloud to send them in! I will try to do as many as possible! And again reviews are always welcome. As always Love YOU ALL! - StarkidFreak_


	4. Bowties and Other Fetishes

_Hi I'm Jocelyn author of another Klaine Fanfic 'Courage' so please check that out! But since over the summer I get bored and have WAAYY more time on my hands I've decided to write some short and sweet drabbles about my OTP Klaine – Kurt and Blaine on Glee! I would love prompts so please suggest as many as you can think of and I will try to get to as many as I can but now enjoy this. Thanks to **rissa337** for the prompt! And again lots of love to all the new story alerters, authour alerters and reviewers!_

* * *

**PROMPT: BOWTIE SHOPPING**

"Blaine we've been in at least 15 shops and you've bought double the bowties." Kurt groaned carrying a large shopping bag full of different coloured ties.

"You bought a couple aswell." Blaine pointed out hugging another bag protectively to his chest.

"Because I needed 1 or 2." Kurt reminded him defensively. "I don't have a weird fetish or anything." He added smirking at Blaine's offended look.

"I don't have a fetish!" Blaine gasped. "Bowties are a passion. They show a true side to me." He explained. "Besides. You LOVE the bowtie." He grinned at Kurt fondly.

"They are somewhat nice on you." Kurt agreed. "But next time we are totally going shopping for scarves."

"And I have a fetish." Blaine grinned taking one hand off the bag he had been holding and grabbing Kurt's limp hand that had been at his side.

"You do." Kurt added quietly.

"Heard that."

"Love you?"

"Was that a question?" Blaine grinned peering into one of the shops nearby. "Ooh 50% off all ties!" Blaine tugged Kurt in and Kurt rolling his eyes followed him.

"Nope. Not a question. Despite your obsession over hair gel and bowties I still definitely more then ever love you." He whispered quietly and then followed his boyfriend into the store, a smile plastered across his face.

* * *

_This was short but still too cute! Our little guys both have there fetishes hehe! - StarkidFreak_


	5. Mistaken Identities

_Hi I'm Jocelyn author of another Klaine Fanfic 'Courage' so please check that out! But since over the summer I get bored and have WAAYY more time on my hands I've decided to write some short and sweet drabbles about my OTP Klaine – Kurt and Blaine on Glee! I would love prompts so please suggest as many as you can think of and I will try to get to as many as I can but now enjoy this. Thanks to **thisisxlove** for the prompt! And again lots of love to all the new story alerters, authour alerters and reviewers! For this story I want to mention that I have 2 different times that Blaine makes this mistake._

* * *

**PROMPT: KURT IS RORY?**

**-1-**

Blaine was quite proud of himself as he walked out of Math that day because he had finally been able to find the right class without asking for help from anyone. But all the pride and happiness dispersed when he saw the brown haired boy being pushed into a locker and spat at by a couple of the bigger high-school jocks that liked roaming around the school like they were king or something. Kurt hadn't told Blaine that he was being tormented again. That was Kurt right? It had to be. Either way Blaine started to run down the hall and he pushed one of the jocks so hard that he fell down with surprise.

"What the -" He had screamed before falling flat on his face into the hard hallway ground. Then Blaine realizing what he had just done ran off as fast as he could to where Kurt lay limp on the ground.

"You OK babe?" He asked sweetly.

"Uh... I'm fine." Rory's voice said in a thick irish accent. Blaine was so taken aback by the response that he dropped his hand from Rory's shoulder and stood up.

"Uh... Sorry." He mumbled and then looking back and seeing the jock get up and look in his direction he sprinted all the way to English Class, without needing help to get there.

* * *

**-2-**

(THIS TAKES PLACE THE DAY AFTER THE FIRST TIME)

Blaine had been happy all day. Artie had actually had to ask him what was wrong and he had mumbled some lame excuse about getting an A on a quiz. But honestly, he didn't care anymore. So when he saw Kurt hiding his face with a book from him he walked up curiously.

"Hey." He smiled and no response came. "So... uh... I wouldn't mind a...another try at last night." He grinned again then added, "Not that it wasn't amazing. It was the best night of my life, just I'd like to have a lot of 'Best Nights.'" He smiled and when there still wasn't an answer he finally said. "Y'know my parents aren't home Saturday night..." And at that moment 2 things happened. Kurt stared at Blaine with a horrified expression from across the hall as he closed his locker and was about to yell something when Rory took the book away from his face and looked at Blaine and asked him what he was doing standing there.

"Uh..." Blaine stammered realiziing Rory hadn't heard any of that because he had been listening to his IPod.

"Just saying that you have nice hair today." Blaine whimpered then ran to where Kurt was, hugging him, and saying 'sorrysorrysorry!'

* * *

_Again, PLEASEPLEASE Read, Review, Subscribe, and Suggest prompt ideas! I will try to get to yours as soon as possible! I'm really sorry that I didn't update for a few days, I didn't have any internet connection where I was so it was kind of hard, but I will go back to updating often so if you're reading this THANK YOU! You guys really do make me want to continue writing and I love you so much for it!_

_- StarkidFreak :)_


	6. Spying

_ OK there isn't a prompt for this one but I was really inspired to write it so here it is. A different way that Klaine met cause we knew that they were always going to get together in the end! Also I'm SOSOSOSO sorry for not updating in like forever! I've been major busy so to make up for it I will post one every day this week and then try to post one every other day and get back into that cycle! I love you all please keep on reviewing, sending in prompts, and most of all enjoying the stories that I have to offer!_

**PROMPT: NONE**

"Ow Kurt! That was my foot." Rachel Berry hissed under her breath as she held her foot in pain.

"Be quiet Rachel they're gonna notice us staring." Mercedes Jones whispered on Rachel's other side as they sat at long coffee table in the Lima Bean.

"That one already has." Kurt said dreamily not even apologizing for kicking Rachel.

"Stop checking them out Kurt! Mercedes and I are holding ourselves back." Rachel said despite her eyes returning the tall blonde boy.

"Am not!" Kurt complained. "He's staring at me!"

"Which one?" Rachel demanded suddenly.

"Curly-ish black hair but it's pretty gelled up, shortest one there, I don't think he's wearing socks..." Kurt paused trying to get a closer look at his feet.

"No socks? Ew." Rachel said but got up from the table anyways.

"Rachel what are you doing?" Mercedes demanded as softly as possible.

"We're never gonna figure out what kind of competition we have by watching." Rachel said decidedly. "We have to hear them sing."

"Sorry Cedes." Kurt looked at Mercedes apologetically as he got up to follow Rachel. "But I have to hear this up close." Mercedes rolled her eyes and started to get up but when realizing she had finished her coffee went up to the counter to order another one leaving Kurt and Rachel to meet there competition alone.

"Hello boys." Rachel smiled and tapped the first one she saw on the shoulder. "My name is Rachel Berry you've probably heard of me as one of the most talented singers in Li-"

"I'm Kurt and that's Mercedes coming with the coffee." Kurt butted in before Rachel had bragged about everything she'd done down to getting a participation award in ballet when she was 3.

"Anyways." Rachel smiled sustaining her posture. "We realized that you boys look a lot like that acapella group that everyone's saying is going to nationals for sure! Could we get a singing conformation?" Rachel grinned happy with herself for making up such a good excuse. Unfortunately the warblers didn't seem to buy it.

"Do you go to a private school?" The black haired boy who had been eyeing Kurt earlier stepped out.

"No actually I go to McKinley High!" Rachel beamed proudly until realizing what she had said.

"And you heard about the warblers? A group who hasn't competed for 5 years? And never in a public setting?" The no socks boy asked.

"Um..." Rachel looked taken aback and Kurt was trying not to laugh.

"My name is Blaine Anderson." The boy introduced himself. "And it appears we will be competing against you so I'm afraid to say that we will not be breaking tradition of never singing in a public setting. Sorry Rachel Berry." Blaine smiled warmly though and invited the three to sit with them.

"We're fine." Rachel said at the same time Kurt said, "We would love to..." But covered it up with a, "...talk to you at a later time."

Blaine smiled and nodded but his eyes were only on Kurt's, and Kurt taken aback but Blaine's stare shuffled awkwardly back to his table.

Later when Blaine and the other warblers got up to leave he nodded quickly at Kurt then looked down at the table and afterwards followed the warblers out the door.

"I'll be back." Kurt whispered to Rachel and Mercedes and slipped off to the table where a napkin had a picture of a striped bowtie and a 10 digit number written beside it. As Kurt picked up the napkin he looked down at what he was wearing and realized he was wearing the same bowtie that was shown in the drawing. Smiling he walked back to the table to continue discussing the newest edition of Vogue with Rachel and Mercedes.

_Did you like it? Please Review! I love your reviews and will always read them! Also if you are awaiting the second chapter of my other fanfic Courage it is coming it's being edited right now! ALSO ONE MORE THING AND IT"S IMPORTANT! For all you Klainers (Which should be everyone right?) Ryan Murphy has promised to exclusively give us the box scene on his twitter when he reaches 500,000 followers so if you have twitter PLEASE follow him he also give awesome BTS of Glee and his other shows American Horror Story and The New Normal! _PLEASEPLEASE follow him cause I'm sure EVERYONE wants to watch that box scene! LOVE YOU ALL! - StarkidFreak


	7. Comforting Blaine

_See? As promised another chapter! This one got a little angsty sorry most of this is supposed to be fluff! Well I try... Anyways thank you so much to all the followers and to __**Nettie Moor **__for prompting this chapter. I love your prompts keep em coming I'm trying to get through as many as possible! For now enjoy and pleasePLEASE review! I love your reviews! It can be good or bad I don't care I read every single one and thank you for every single one! Now enjoy!_

* * *

**PROMPT: KURT COMFORTS BLAINE**

When Kurt got home from a night out with the girls he was laughing at a text Rachel had sent him as he stepped into the house, but as his eyes drifted upwards from his phone and into the living room the smile on his face vanished completely. The scene in the living room was probably the last thing he wanted to have seen in his life for sitting on the couch wet and bloody was Blaine drinking a bowl of soup and sniffling. Carole was on one side of him comforting him and on the other side was Finn holding out a cup of tea.

"Blaine!" Kurt almost screamed but stopped himself as to try to remain calm.

"Kurt." Blaine croaked weakly looking up to see his worried boyfriend coming towards him.

"Whats going on? What happened?" Kurt demanded from where he stood over Blaine protectively.

"My dad finally c-cracked." Blaine mumbled. "C-Cooper stormed out of the house a-and m-my mom wa-wasn't home and my dad g-got so angr-ry." A tear ran down Blaine's then another one and he sniffled."

"Your dad did that to you?" Kurt demanded pointing at the gash on Blaine's forehead that had caused so much blood to be well everywhere.

"Y-yeah.." Blaine muttered ashamed of his father.

"Baby!" Kurt cried taking Carole's seat beside Blaine and wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Uh... I'm gonna go sorry about your dad Blaine." Finn said apologetically leaving the almost cold tea on the table as he awkwardly got up and walked up to his room.

"I'll leave you two." Carole added gently taking Blaine's empty soup bowl from his soft grip as she walked towards the kitchen.

"K-Kurt." Blaine struggled to say as he leaned into Kurt's shoulder and suddenly the tears started to pour out.

"Oh sweetie its OK! It's OK!" Kurt rubbed Blaine's back tenderly with his left hand while his right lay in Blaine's lap.

"I- I h-had nowhere e-else t-to go." Blaine cried. "I only thought of you, not Cooper, or mom... Mom!" He gasped going into hysterics again, and it was at this moment that Carole popped in saying that Burt had gone to the Anderson's and Blaine's mom was fine.

"She's fine see?" Kurt said gently still rubbing Blaine's back. "It'll all be fine Blaine." Kurt tried to say as calmly as possible.

"I love you." Blaine murmured calming down and resting his head on Kurt's chest, and for once Kurt didn't protest that Blaine had gotten blood all over the new white scarf he had bought instead he just let Blaine lie there calmly.

"I love you too." He replied laying a kiss on Blaine's slightly parted pink lips. And in that moment, that second that Blaine's eyes met Kurt's everything was perfect.

* * *

_ Ooh wow sorry! Did that get angsty? Sorry! But there is GOOD NEWS! Ryan Murphy realized that us Klainers are too awesome to waste time creating fake twitter accounts for this box scene and he (DRUMROLL!) REALEASED IT! I think tumblr might have gone crazy... ANYWAYS... go check it out on youtube or on his twitter! Also if any of you are starkid fans who's crazy excited for leakycon and Starkid to post AVP3D: AVPSY? If you have no idea what I'm talking about then I'm sorry you had to endure that but if you do... IT'S SOON GUYS IT'S SOON! Anyways another one will be up tomorrow! Please Review and Prompt! I love all your reviews, alerts and they make me happy inside! Just like the box scene haha! I've already seen it 10 times. It's kinda on replay... Until Tomorrow -StarkidFreak!_


	8. Twitter

_OK so no prompt this time just a little thing I came up with and wrote sort of quickly so I'm sorry if the quality isn't as good as previous fdrabbles! I was requested a scene for what might come after the box scene and I loved that idea but I'm sort of scared to write it. Thoughts? As promised another one tomorrow! Please read and review and most of all enjoy!_

**PROMPT: TWITTER **

"But Blaainne! I don't want a twitter account!" Kurt groaned as Blainedragged his boyfriend to the computer that sat in the basement of the Anderson house.  
"C'mon Kurt you'll like it once you get the hang of it! You'll get to follow all your favorite celebrities!" Blaine tried to convince him, a puppy dog expression spread across his face.  
"Fine. Fine..." Kurt groaned and Blaine smiled wrapping his arms around Kurt's neck as Kurt sat on the chair facing the somewhat large computer screen.  
"So what do you want me to do?" Kurt asked bluntly, leaning his head against Blaine's shoulder who us taken a seat beside him.  
"Search twitter on google and then make an account." Blaine smiled. "It's simple."

Once most of the information boxes had been filled out Kurt, began typing his name into the box asking him for what his username would be.

** KurtHummel**

He finished typing and was about to click enter when Blaine looked up as if he has realized something important. "You can't use that name." He said urgently.  
"Why not?" Kurt asked looking confused at Blaine's stricken eyes.  
"There are lots of 'Kurt Hummels' it's probably taken." Blaine explained hurriedly and avoiding eye contact. Sensing there was something more to it then that Kurt eyed him as he put an underscore  
between his first and last name.  
"That better?" Kurt smiled and Blaine's uneasy look relaxed. "Loads! I mean erm- that should work..." Blaine smiled at his boyfriend with a sly look.  
"Why did you want me to get twitter again?" Kurt asked as he explored twitters many different features.  
"I thought it would be fun." Blaine replied absent mindedly typing something into his IPhone.  
"Mmmhmm..." Kurt nodded his head clicking a button that said find your friends, and smiling when the first thing that came up was Blaine's profile and a picture of him and Kurt at the beach displayed as his  
profile picture. A button beside Blaine's name said follow and he clicked this too.  
"There." Kurt said proudly, "My first follow is-" he paused as he turned to look at Blaine who was still typing furiously on his phone and sighed slightly irritated. "Oh for goodness sakes Blai-Oh!" Kurt stopped again in midsentence at what he saw on Blaine's phone.

"Would it help if I said I made it long time ago?" Blaine asked weakly smiling at Kurt's shocked expression.

**...A COUPLE DAYS LATER...**

"So it was finally Finn who found out about the fake account of me that Blaine made so everybody stopped thinking he was making up his boyfriend and then when Finn revealed the tru-" Kurt stopped retelling the earlier days fiasco when Blaine's lips brushed his cheek and he  
sat beside Kurt at the table in breadsticks across from a giggling Rachel and Mercedes.  
"Nothing..." Kurt responded. "Just how I love my new REAL twitter  
account!" Kurt laughed along with the girls and even more at Blaine's reddened face as he snuggled in closer to him.

* * *

_So what did you think? I wasn't really sure how to end it and it was meant to be shorter but I kept on adding on and it turned into this! Anyways Thank YOU so much for reading this is everyone enjoying the deleted scenes from glee that Ryan Murphy is putting up? I'm loving it! Also since this is being posted at like 6 in the morning its technically been more then a day so I'll post another one later today and I have a couple ideas for what it could be about cough* olympics *cough! Anyways thank you in advance for your reviews and alerts and favourites I love them and I love you guys!_

_ - StarkidFreak :)  
_


	9. The Olympics

_Hey Guys! I want to thank you all for sticking with this fic! I know the last one wasn't up to standard and I was having a bit of an off day so instead I'm hoping you'll forgive me by reading this one. It's short and sweet. As always please read, review and prompt!_

* * *

**PROMPT: OLYMPICS**

"Kurt!" Blaine's voice sounded all the way from the living room to the kitchen where Kurt was baking a cake for Burt's birthday. "It's back on!" Blaine's voice called again.  
"I'll be there in a minute I just have to wait for the cake to finish baking!" Kurt responded as he took off a white apron and hung it neatly by the oven.  
"But Kuuurt you have to come now!" Blaine's voice pleaded.  
"The cake is going to be done in like 1 minute Blaine seriously." Kurt sighed as the timer beeped letting him know the cake was done.  
"Umm Blaine?" Kurt asked wondering why his boyfriend had stopped talking. "Blaine?" Kurt asked again when no response came. Worried Kurt quickly set the cake to cool on a cooling rack and ran out to the living room to find, Blaine sprawled across the floor, his IPhone 1 meter away open to an unfinished tweet, and tears rolling down his cheeks.  
"Blaine what happened baby?" Kurt asked all thoughts aside.  
"The B-Brits are out! W-Which means n-no more T-Tom Daley!" Blaine cried into Kurt's shoulder hysterically.  
"OK Blaine. I thought we agreed no mens sports unless your being supervised. How about we watch some woman's gymnastics or, woman's diving, or synchronized swimming?" Kurt smiled patting down Blaine's static hair. _Wait static hair? _"Oh and for gods sake Blaine you need to stop having make-out sessions with my TV!"

* * *

_Haha oh Blaine! But I'm sure everyone was loving those british divers! I want to thank you all again for sticking with this! Did everyone see the "Warblers: I Want You Back" Scene? Oh god that was hot!_ _It's also making me think I should write a drabble with Sebastian our most loved villain! Thoughts? Also "The Box Scene Drabble" It will come soon I really don't want to screw it up though! Please review and prompt! I love you guys with all my heart! - StarkidFreak_


	10. Finn

_Wow guys! Can you believe that I've now written 10 of these crazy drabbles? You all have **SparkleNinja27 **to thank for this prompt! As always please R&R! But first enjoy!  
_

_Oh yeah and I forgot to use this in like the last 9 chapters but I should probably add it in.  
_

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Glee, Klaine, Any of the characters, The Warblers... it could go on but I think you get the idea!  
_

* * *

**PROMPT: SOMETHING WITH FINN**

_Finn got home earlier then usual that day and was about to go up to his room when he heard voices coming from it._

"Kurt I know what I'm doing."

"But Blaine no one's supposed to know about this."

"But we're being safe I mean no one is home."

"I know but isn't it cheating?" _Finn shuddered as he heard them kiss noisily and thought about what they must be doing. _

"It's not cheating if no one knows."

"You're right we both know that Finn was just begging for us to do this anyways." _Hold up begging for them to do what? He knew for a fact this was something he didn't want to happen ever._

"Blaine! Ow! Hurry up people are going to be home soon."

"I'm going as fast as I can."

"We have to clean up to!"

"I know! Ow! Kurt I didn't mean to hurt you!" _Fine they had to realize that whatever they were doing was obviously wrong and needed to stop. _Finn opened the door with a bang and looked at the bed where he presumed they would be but saw nothing. Then Finn looked at the computer where he saw Blaine look terrified and Kurt just roll his eyes.

"What are you guys doing?" Finn demanded.

"Downloading that game Kurt said you wanted but he had no idea how." Blaine smiled again twirling around in the chair he was sitting on.

"Wait so you weren't like having s- never mind."

"I'm almost done downloading it so you can think of it as your early birthday present from Kurt an-" Blaine was interrupted by Kurt who was glaring at Finn angrily.

"I can't believe you would think that Blaine and I would be doing it on y... You know what? You don't deserve this game if you think that we would be so careless in fact," Kurt pressed a button that stopped the download entirely making Finn and Blaine both look heart broken.

"But Kurt you know that I don't know how to download games!" Finn cried.

"But Kurt I was going to play it too!" Blaine cried at the same time.

"Well then too bad for both of you! Blaine you're coming with me we're going out!" Kurt's fit of rage ended as he dragged a heartbroken Blaine out of the room.

_"I'll come back later!"_ Blaine mouthed as he followed Kurt out of the room leaving a bewildered Finn wondering what had just happened.

* * *

_I originally wrote 2 other Finn pieces but they were both complete crap so instead I wrote this which wasn't half bad I thought and decided you guys hadn't gotten a drabble from me in awhile so here it is! I am sorry for my lack of updating and I'm not going to promise anything because the promise will probably not be kept... BUT please keep prompting I love writing for your prompts! If I haven't written for one of yours it's either I didn't see it, you sent a bunch so I didn't do them all, or I'm getting to it! Also I am getting to that Box Scene prompt don't think I forgot about it! Love you all! - StarkidFreak :)_

_Oh and who's crying because they can't go to leakycon? I know I am! I want to see AVPSY so bad! If you don't know what I'm talking about I'm sorry you had to endure that. Love You!  
_


End file.
